Can Love conquer Dark?
by Lifeless Child
Summary: Kagome is 9 yrs with her sis Kikyo that is 6 yrs. She lives with her dark godfather Naraku that always abuse them. Then they meet Inuyasha and Miroku, can they trust them? Will they show them there is light after dark? Char. Deaths
1. I love my sister

Summery: Kagome is a 9 year old that has been abuse continually by her evil step-father (Naraku). Her mother is dead and left Kagome with her godmother (Kagura) Her sister, (Kikyo) loves Kagome very much, but Naraku always torture her up. She was alone in the dark world, on the verge of going crazy. Will she survive to see the world is better than it seems? What about her teacher Inu-yasha Li?  
  
Rated Pg for brief nudity and language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
Chapter 1- I love my sister  
  
The tall man threw the girl on the couch and started kicking her hard as he could. "Kagome!" Kikyo was held back by Kagura.  
  
"Shut up bitch... You want to get killed like her too??? Get in your room!" Kagura shoved her inside the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Ahhh!" The agony on Kagome's back was too much for the little child to bear. The punches were like jackhammers outside.  
  
Naraku took out a knife and started making scars on her back marking SLUT "EVERYTIME YOU YELL SOOTHES ME...KNOW THAT KAGOME?" Naraku started kissing on Kagome's peachy arms. He made took the knife and slowly made a deep gash. Blood pour out of the wounds and flooded the couch.  
  
Kagome scream loud as she could. Naraku took a wet towel and stuffed it in her mouth. Kagome soon couldn't see things well. Everything became blurry. She lost too much blood. She soon felt like someone was carrying her. The next thing she knew, she was on Naraku's bed.  
  
"W-what?" She whispered softly. Kagura bandaged Kagome's back and arms. She felt a little better and closed her eyes. When she opened them when there was no sound, she got up slowly and ignored the pain on her sides. She looked around and saw Naraku punched her on the bed. Kagura held up salt. She unscrewed the top and threw it on Kagome's wounds.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Just when she thought she was safe, sodium chloride meets her gashes. Each movement she made caused the searing pain active on her soft flesh. Naraku frowned.  
  
"This is getting boring... Call Kikyo."  
  
Kagura nodded and opened the door that Kikyo was in. "GET YOUR ASS IN THERE! NARAKU IS CALLING FOR YOU!"  
  
Kikyo shook her head and ran under the bed.  
  
"GET OUT HERE!" Kikyo had silent tears and curled up in a ball. "Be that way..." She left. Kikyo thought she was safe, but she knew she'll come back.  
  
"LET'S SEE YOUR SISTER IN PAIN NOW, SHALL WE?" Kagura dragged Kagome in front of her. "COME OUT, AND WE'LL LEAVE HER ALONE..." Kagura made many deep gashes on Kagome and poured more salt on her. Kagome screamed in her wet towel. Kikyo gritted her teeth and slowly scooted out. Kagome shook her head softly and muffled, "NO KIKYO!"  
  
Kikyo shut her eyes and came out. Kagome cried softly, Naraku tossed Kagome on the wall. A loud snap was heard. Kagome dislocated her shoulder.  
  
Kikyo was tied up on a chair. Naraku held up wax that just leaked out of the candle. He poured it all on Kikyo's back. It burnt Kikyo's pale skin into deep red. Kikyo high pitch screaming made Naraku slapped Kikyo so hard on the face, her face started throbbing in soreness.  
  
"Stop! She is younger than me! Put it all on me! Don't hurt her!"  
  
Naraku didn't pay attention to Kagome and started using his knife and make cruel words on Kikyo's stomach.  
  
"Kikyo... No..." Kagome passed out in watching her loving sister in horrifying pain.  
  
Kikyo struggled through the ropes. Every time she moved her hands, it made red scars on her. Naraku grew weary of watching her and left.  
  
Kikyo was still tied up and Kagome's wound still hold salt.  
  
-The next day-  
  
Kagome sat on the corner of her room putting her 6 year old sister on her lap.  
  
'Father left us because mother left. HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD? Mother... Please, wherever you are... Just let them hurt me, don't hurt Kikyo, she is still young...'  
  
"Kagome... We're going to Uncle Naraku's house..."  
  
"Why daddy? I don't like him... He's mean to Kikyo and me..." My father smiled and held my hands. We got off the car and stared at the house of evil. I walked in and felt bad karma in the air. "Daddy, I don't like this place... It's evil..."  
  
Kikyo just smiled at me with no clue what's going on. Daddy knocked on the door and Uncle Naraku opened the door.  
  
"Kagome dear, bring you and your sister in the living room..." I was getting suspicious but I obeyed. Kikyo was playing with her dolls and I watched TV. I wanted to know why we are here. I leaned on the wall eavesdropping on the conversation they held.  
  
"... Take care of Kagome and Kikyo, they are too troublesome for me. I have a new wife and she doesn't like children. I hate the orphan... They hold evil and no care... Take care of them ok? Thank you..."  
  
"We will definitely take care of them..." Another man's voice was heard.  
  
A woman's voice appeared, "Don't worry; I love Kagome and Kikyo..."  
  
'Oh daddy, they did take care of us... They took care of Kikyo and me... ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??? WE ARE LIVING IN HELL WHILE YOU FUCK WHORES! WE KNOW YOU! I WAS 6 BUT I KNEW... YOU INSENSITIVE JERK...'  
  
"Kagome? I'm scared..." Kikyo's eyes blinked gently. I hugged her with care and eased her pain.  
  
"Me too Kikyo... Me too..."  
  
"Kagome? Why did mommy and daddy left us?" I had tears in my eyes and I smiled.  
  
"They need a long vacation..." I sniffed, tears rolled off my cheeks. She gently wiped it off.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome... We have each other..." Kikyo hugged Kagome tighter. "I love you Kagome..."  
  
"I love you too Kikyo... I love you so much..." I shut my eyes and let the rest of the tears fall.  
  
The silence was broke, Kagura grabbed Kikyo's wrist to get her up with her strong cruel hands. She also grabbed Kagome's hair with all her might, Kagome whimpered and got up.  
  
"COME HERE!" Whatever that means, I know I'll protect Kikyo with all my strength...  
  
- - - - - WELL? HOW WAS IT? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Please no flames! I'm trying my best to keep it interesting! 


	2. School day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
Chapter 2-School day  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Kagura pulled my hair, my skull felt like it will split in half. Kikyo frowned and tried keeping up with Kagura.  
  
"YOU HAVE SCHOOL AGAIN TOMORROW, SUMMER IS OVER... REMEMBER WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO SAY???"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"WELL???"  
  
"If anyone ask anything about home, say I don't know and answer in nothing but lies that seems real..."  
  
"GOT THAT KIKYO?" Kikyo nodded weakly and Kagura kicked Kikyo on the floor.  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagura slapped my face and left. I crawled to Kikyo and hugged her. "I sorry Kikyo, I should have protected you..."  
  
"I-I-It's not your fault..." Kikyo tried to smile and hugged me. Naraku grabbed her hair tightly and picked her up. Kikyo yelped in pain and Naraku threw her on the ground.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS AND START CLEANING!"  
  
I nodded and helped Kikyo up. We grabbed a few dirty towels and started scrubbing the tiles on the floor. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?" I turned to Kikyo and smiled.  
  
"When will Mommy come back?"  
  
I stopped scrubbing and looked at the dirty floor tiles. "I-I-I don't really know..."  
  
"That means never..." Kikyo look gloomy and continued scrubbing.  
  
I sighed and ignored my shoulder. It hurt a lot and I can't seem to use my left arm that well. I got up and wanted to fill a new bucket of water, but my shoulder was too weak and I dropped the bucket of water all on the ground. Naraku saw it and he slapped my face so hard, it felt like fire. I held my cheek and fell on the ground. Naraku started kicking my back. I quickly scooted to Kikyo and shield her. I can't let him her. She was the last person in the family with me.  
  
"Pathetic child..." Naraku gave up and walked away.  
  
I sighed and tried not to feel the pain. I moped the floor, it was actually easier to clean it this way.  
  
It was 7: 35 AM time to get ready for school. I helped Kikyo dress and I grabbed my backpack my father gave me 3 years ago. It wasn't new, but it still looked clean. I handed Kikyo her backpack and left.  
  
"It feels so great not cooped up in that place..."  
  
"Yup!" Kikyo grinned and looked at me.  
  
By the time I got to school, I saw Sango waving at me. I quickly waved back and walked towards her.  
  
"Hi Sango!"  
  
"Hi Kagome, Kikyo!" Sango frowned. "What happened to you two? You looked like you were in a fight and mauled by a bear!"  
  
"I was hiking with my mom and dad. We met many difficult stages..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kikyo looked at her sandals. It was all dirty and ugly. Then she looked at the kid a few yards away from her. It was brand-new shoes. –Sigh-  
  
"Kikyo, your clothes are so dirty now... How about I give you new shoes and shirts? I don't fit them anymore and you should fit in it."  
  
Kikyo looked at Sango and smiled. "Okay!" She chirped.  
  
"Kagome, is that okay with you?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"You know... I did have a pair of shoe that doesn't fit me that my uncle bought... It should fit you..."  
  
"Oh Sango, you are such a great friend, you are the only one that give us clothes and food... I know that you think I'm troublesome."  
  
"No Kagome! I love you as a friend! I never had such an honest and reliable friend like you! I think you are not troublesome..."  
  
I smiled then I frowned a little. The bell rang and we went to class that the mail sent us.  
  
"Okay Kikyo, you are in room 105, I'm in room 301. Ok?"  
  
Kikyo nodded and waved goodbye.  
  
I walked in the half full class and saw the teacher writing his name on the board. MR.LI. He looked young for a teacher. He had long silver hair with a pair of amber eyes. He wore a white shirt with a vest and jeans. "Oh hello, welcome to my class."  
  
I nodded and walked to the back of the room and sat down.  
  
-At recess-  
  
Kagome sat on the bench frowning. Sango was eating so it didn't matter much. Inu-yasha saw Kagome holing onto her arm and sighed. She picked up her book she borrowed in class and started reading.  
  
'Poor kid, so lonely...Sango isn't helping her out....' Inu-yasha thought to himself.  
  
-End of the day-  
  
"And that's how you find the volume of a cube."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG  
  
"That's all the time we have, remember your homework, tell me about yourself and do math book page 2-8."  
  
Kagome walked out of the room stumbling with her leg. She limped badly to the door. 'Ugh! The kicking Naraku did to me hurts like hell today!'  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" I nodded and picked up my books with m left arm, I screamed a little in pain rubbing my arm and dropped my math book.  
  
"Kagome, you are hurt, let me see your arm..." I flinched away and picked up my book with my right hand.  
  
"I'm fine..." I stood still and walked away. "Have a good day..."  
  
I walked to room 105 and picked up Kikyo. "How's school?"  
  
"It was great! I love first grade!"  
  
I smiled and walked home. I opened the door blocking Kikyo with my back just in case if anything lies at her I can shield.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Seems normal... I walked upstairs and held Kikyo's hand. I shut the door quietly and did my homework.  
  
'I wonder why that teacher cared about my broken arm and a little twisted ankle. Who cares...? It's just another lie...' Kagome sighed and placed away her homework. Kikyo was having fun coloring the picture she drew.  
  
"Kikyo? What about your homework?"  
  
"I did it in class, the teacher told us to do it in class if we want or play. Everybody played and I was the only one doing math..." She frowned and smiled again and started coloring.  
  
"Did you make friends?"  
  
"Yes! Two! His name is Souta and Rin! They were nice to me. They shared lunch with me and we played together!"  
  
I grinned a little and looked at the door with I heard a slam on the front gate.  
  
"KAGOME!" I moved back, next to Kikyo.  
  
------------------ Review please!!!! 


	3. Nope, I'm not a virgin no more

I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
Chapter 3-Nope, I'm not a virgin no more  
  
(I don't have good details in the chapter, sorry people.)  
  
Kagome stood her ground in front of Kikyo. Kikyo whimpered and hugged Kagome's leg.  
  
"Come here!" Naraku held a wine bottle in one hand, and a knife in another. Kagome can smell the alcohol coming from Naraku's clothes. She was confused of the way Naraku's acting. Kagome told Kikyo to go away but Kikyo protested.  
  
"Kikyo, you must go, I'm afraid this has something to do with me and me only."  
  
Kikyo had tears in her eyes and her expression became solemn. Obediently, she nodded.  
  
"DON'T LOOK BACK..." Kagome shouted. Kikyo wanted to run out the door and get help, but she stopped on her track when she heard Kagome's shrill screaming.  
  
"Don't look back!"  
  
Kikyo couldn't help but peek at the corner of the wall. Her eyes widen from the actions her step-father made. He was cutting Kagome's flesh and tearing her clothes. Kagome crawled away but Naraku grabbed Kagome's hair and started ripping her clothes.  
  
Kikyo gasped and back away. Kagome saw her and signal GET HELP. Kikyo couldn't move and sat in horror.  
  
Naraku kissed Kagome's neck and got lower. He punched Kagome's head and knocked her unconscious. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He rubbed her back with his keen knife and made long deep cuts from her shoulder to her waist.  
  
The stepfather brought the young girl to his room and completely shredded Kagome's clothes. She was stripped showing her old scars and fresh ones. They were bloody and a fearful sight. Naraku didn't care but continued doing his business. He did many frightful things to a 9 year old girl and screamed words that made Kikyo's virgin mind gone. Kikyo was disappointed in her and made silent tears.  
  
She saw Naraku getting out of the room and she quickly hid behind the couch. Naraku walked downstairs to the driveway and drove his car away. Kikyo scurried to Naraku's room and found Kagome lying on the bed naked and bleeding from the gashes Naraku created.  
  
"K-K-Kikyo..." Kagome passed out from lost of blood. Kikyo ran to the phone and called the police. She hung up when the cops said, "We'll be right there"  
  
A few minutes later, there was banging on the door. She ran downstairs and saw the cops holding up an identification card. She opened the door and the cops asked her where her sister was.  
  
"She is upstairs in the room at your right." Kikyo pointed the way and the cops ran upstairs and found a girl undressed with blood around her. The brought the wounded child to the hospital and Kikyo along with them.  
  
"You can't go to the hospital! They'll kill me! Literally!"  
  
"Ha, ha... Kids these days..." Kikyo ran away from the cops and to Sango's house which was a few blocks up.  
  
"SANGO!!! SANGO!!!" Kikyo banged on the door and Sango appeared.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"You got to help us! Kagome is hurt badly and she's going to the hospital. Please don't say anything to Kagome about this or the cops but... Our father is my step-father and my mother is a godmother. But they are cruel people that hurt us everyday and our step-father raped Kagome!"  
  
Sango was shocked and ran with Kikyo to the cops at Kikyo's house.  
  
"May I go along? I'm related to Kagome." The paramedics nodded and Sango jumped inside the ambulance with Kikyo and saw Kagome.  
  
"S-S-Sango?" Kagome's eyelids could barely open.  
  
"Shhh... Don't talk... Tell me later..." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
-At the hospital-  
  
"Kikyo... Where are your parents?" The cop asked Kikyo nicely.  
  
"I-I don't know..." Kikyo whispered.  
  
Sango frowned and rubbed Kikyo's back.  
  
"Very well..." The cop sighed and changed into a different question. "Do you know who did this to your sister?"  
  
Kikyo was silent. The police looked at each other and got up. "She won't tell us..."  
  
Sango looked at the time. 'My god! It's pass 10! My mother will be worried!' Sango got her cell phone out and called her mother.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"My friend is at the hospital, she was abused and I'm with her young sister, she needs company..."  
  
"Well, alright then, you are going to stay at the hospital now, I don't want you hurt outside... All right? Go to school tomorrow, love you, bye..."  
  
"Yes mom, bye..."  
  
Sango pressed the red button and placed her phone away. "This has been a rough day for you... I'll bring you to school tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Kikyo smiled and nodded slightly.  
  
"You guys can check on Kagome." The doctor opened the door for them and Kikyo was frighten by the cast and tubes around Kagome.  
  
"Your sister has a broken arm and ankle. The gashes were deep and luckily it was not infected, she needs food and blood for now, she could leave in a few days, we still need to check on her when she wakes up."  
  
Sango nodded and the doctor left.  
  
"Kagome?" Kikyo shook Kagome's good arm. "I'm sorry I didn't get help for you..."  
  
Kagome's eyelids fluttered and opened. "Kikyo?"  
  
"KAGOME!" Kikyo hugged Kagome's arm and smiled. "I thought you were gone!"  
  
"Kagome, you're awake!" Sango walked to Kagome. "I know..."  
  
Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, everyday I wanted to but- ." She was interrupted by Sango.  
  
"It's okay, I understand, you are still my friend..." Sango smiled and Kagome did too.  
  
"Who is going to pay the bill?"  
  
"Tcchhh, Naraku of course..."  
  
"How do you-."  
  
"Kikyo told me..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
-A few days later at school-  
  
'I wonder where Kagome is... She wasn't at school for 4 days...' "Sango, you are her friend, where is Kagome?"  
  
"Uhh, she's at the hospital..." The teacher was stunned.  
  
"What hospital?"  
  
"California pacific" (Yes, Kagome and Kikyo moved to American when she was 4 years old.)  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
-At the hospital-  
  
Kagome was eating Jell-o happily and drank her soup. "Mmmmm" She heard a knock on the door, "Come in."  
  
Sango and Kikyo were at the door. "KAGOME!" Kikyo smiled and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Hi Sango!"  
  
"Bad news..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got homework..."  
  
"Oh well, I needed something to do anyway." Sango handed Kagome homework and Kagome looked at it. "I don't understand it..."  
  
Sango sat next to Kagome and filled her in. Kikyo was poking at the scrambled eggs that were in front of Kagome.  
  
"That was simple... I'm so dumb..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"No you are not..." Sango ruffled though Kagome's hair. "I have to go on vacation tonight, I'll be back in a few months."  
  
"Aww, ok..." Kagome flatten her hair and stared at her eggs. "What happened to my eggs???"  
  
"Oppsy, that was food?" Kikyo grinned innocently and sat down.  
  
Meanwhile, Naraku just got home. "What is the meaning of this???" Yellow strips of POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS surrounded the entrance.  
  
"Mr. Hikari?"  
  
"Yes, that is me..."  
  
"Your child is at the hospital."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Naraku drove to the hospital and signed Kagome out. He ran upstairs, crashing in patients and stormed into Kagome's room.  
  
"Naraku..." Kikyo mumbled.  
  
"WE'RE LEAVING?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Must be her step-father..." Sango mumbled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Review please!!!!!! :D 


	4. Sparkle of Hope

I don't own Inu-yasha

Chapter 5- Shattered hope in a million pieces

Kagome was forced to follow Naraku. As he walked by, he pretended to treat her well in front of doctors.

"Thank you doctor, I'll take care of her now..." Once they got outside, he threw her in his car. "Listen bitch... YOU ARE GOING TO PAY..." Kikyo hugged Kagome's arm hiding her face behind Kagome's cast.

Kikyo's POV

I wish someone is there to help me... I'll kill for a normal family... I'm alone in this world... ...Nothing but a mere slave... ...A child screaming for help... If I can re-do everything... I'll choose not to be born... I killed my mother because she doesn't have a good heart...

Kagome's POV

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hikari... Your wife has lost too much blood from the process... After the child was born, her heart couldn't make enough blood like a regular person... We gave a blood transfusion but she didn't make it... I'm terribly sorry..."_

"_SORRY? MY WIFE IS DEAD!" he started throwing things at the doctor and beating up the surgeon_

"_Daddy? What's going on?" I tugged my father's shirt and he shoved me on the ground._

"_I'M GOING TO SUE!!! WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS? I WANT A LAWSUIT!"_

"_Mr. Hikari! YOU signed the paper, she can't blame the hospital and you can't too!"_

"_I DON'T CARE!" _

That night my father didn't even tuck my sister in. I was still young, but I wrapped blankets around Kikyo. Luckily, a few weeks before the labor, Mom bought powered milk that is for babies, I didn't know they must have breast milk but I made it for her anyway. It was tough since I was short, but I did it... I fed her the warm sweet milk. She was hungry so she drank it all. I smiled ad started singing softly to her.

Normal POV

The tire screeched, Kagome and Kikyo were at the driveway.

-At the so-called-home-

Kagome was tied down by Kagura. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naraku held a long whip with thorn-like spike on it. He stripped Kagome into her underwear and tank-top. He whipped Kagome's body until it bled into it cannot bleed anymore. The prickled wire that was used to tie her ankle and wrist was cutting her blood circulation. Kagura punched Kagome's stomach and threw salt on all her wounds. They did all the malicious things you can think of on Kagome. Kagome was starved for a week, when Naraku leaves the house; Kikyo always feed Kagome with the food she saves from school.

"Thank you Kikyo..." Kagome tried smiling but she couldn't. Kikyo tried cutting the wires to free her but it was tied to strong and it was too thick. Kikyo gave Kagome blankets and ointment so her wounds can heal.

-At school-

She ran into the teacher. "Kikyo, Kagome is gone for 4 days now! Where is she?"

Kikyo was silent and looked down on her feet. "I cannot say..." Kikyo ran to class.

-Lunch time-

Inu-yasha sat in his chair and ate his fried rice. "Where is Kagome? I went to the hospital but they said she left already..." Inu-yasha stopped eating and walked to the office. He looked at the emergency card with her address.

-End of the day-

Inu-yasha held homework and walked to Kagome's house. He saw Kikyo walking inside. He grabbed her shoulder and met her terrifying big eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Kagome's sister?" Kikyo screamed a little, and she shrunk into the gate.

"W-W-Why you're following me?"

"I'm Kagome's teacher. You call me Inu-yasha..."

Kikyo got up and apologized. "She's inside, please save her, she tied on the walls! Don't make us live in this place again..." Inu-yasha was confused and opened the door. He found Kagome practically chained to the walls and blood dripped out of Kagome's wound. "Get me a butcher's knife..." It took 15 minutes to free Kagome's chains. Kagome fell unconscious into Inu-yasha's arm. He brought Kagome to the hospital (AGAIN!)

"Kagome! Stay strong!" Kikyo said loudly. She sat next to her and cried softly on her broken arm.

-At Hospital (AGAIN)-

"Oh Kagome... ...If I knew... IF I KNEW I'LL HELP YOU..." Inu-yasha growled and looked at Kagome. "She is so innocent..."

Kikyo was crying softly.

"Mr. Li?"

"Yes?" Inu-yasha got out of his chair.

"Your daughter lost a lot of blood. We are doing surgery to give her blood and stitches. The broken arm of hers needs to be broken again and replace with a new cast. May I ask you why is she like that?"

"I'm her teacher and I have no clue..."

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo was silent. "Please just help my sister..."

"Kikyo, if you tell me, we can sue the person who did this and put him/her in jail..."

Kikyo's eyes sparkled with hope. "Really?" She still didn't trust him.

"Yes, I'll let you live at my house for protection, okay?"

Kikyo nodded.

Kagome woke up and saw Kikyo next to her. "Where am I?"

"The hospital... Your teacher brought us here..."

Kagome turned around and saw Inu-yasha next to her. "Thank you Mr. Li..."

"Nonsense, call me Inu-yasha..."

"Okay, Inu-yasha..."

"I'm going to get you some food, be right back..." Kagome nodded and looked at Kikyo.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Inu-yasha asked me, would you like to live at his house?"

"Yes, would you?"

Kikyo nodded very little. "No more Naraku... No more Kagura..."

"Yes... All gone..." Kagome hugged Kikyo and kissed Kikyo's forehead.

"Aww, isn't this nice?" Inu-yasha leaned on the door holding juice and a bran muffin.

"Inu-yasha... Who will take care of us when you are at work?"

"Well, I am a children doctor... I just did teacher for fun and as a morning job, I usually work at night, so I'm quitting teaching..."

"Aww..." Kagome look down.

"I'm home schooling you guys when I have time in the morning. Miroku will be glad to take care of you at night."

"Who is Miroku?"

"He is a friend of mines. We are room mates, we known each other for many years, more than 10... My mansion is too big so I invited him over to my house. He has work in the morning and I guess this makes sense..."

Kagome nodded and looked at the bran muffin Inu-yasha brought her. "What is this?"

"It's a bran muffin... Try it."

Kagome took the plastic wrapper off the muffin and took a sniff at it. She took a nibble then a bite. "This muff-in is good."

"Glad you like it, here Kikyo, this is like a bran muffin but it's a cupcake, the only difference is that it's sweeter. Kagome can't have sweeter things yet." He handed the muffin to Kikyo but she shook her head even though she was starving. Her stomach could be heard loudly. She blushed and sat down. "It's okay." He placed it on the table. "Feel free to eat it if you want to. I'm going to the restroom."

Kikyo looked at Kagome enjoying the muffin. "Is it good?"

Kagome nodded.

"You can have mines, I don't like it..."

"But Kikyo, you haven't eat for 2 days, you must eat! I didn't like it at first, but I enjoyed it..."

"Hmm..." Kikyo took the cupcake and analyzed it.

"Here, let me help..." Kagome picked up the cake and took of the wrapper. "Here"

Kikyo took a bite out of it and smile. "This is good!" She ate it in less than 3 minutes. It was the same size of the palm of her hand too.

"You must be starving, I just finished it!" Kikyo ignored what she said and got up. She walked outside and looked both sides.

"Kikyo? What are you doing?"

"I want more food..." Kikyo got out of the room and bumped into Inu-yasha. "Opps, sorry!"

"It's all right..." Inu-yasha chuckled and held a few popsicles. "This isn't sugar. It's all natural, want to try it?"

Kagome looked confused. "What is it?"

"It is a frozen type of liquid on a stick that melts when touches warmth."

Inu-yasha handed Kagome the Popsicle and Kagome began studying it.

"You better eat it, it'll melt soon."

Kagome removed the cover it and looked at it.

"You lick it..." Kagome licked the Popsicle and placed it in her mouth.

"Nis gis no" (This is cold)

"What?" Inu-yasha ignored that, he handed one for Kikyo. "Here you go Kikyo."

"Thanks..."

"I can't stay in this room but I'll be here first thing in the morning..."

Kagome frowned and sunk in her bed.

Inu-yasha smiled sadly.

"Can Kikyo stay?"

"Well... I prefer adult supervision for her. Is that all right?"

Kagome nodded but Kikyo looked at Kagome shaking her head.

"Kikyo, I know you don't trust me but it's for your safety..."

Kikyo ran to Kagome and climbed up on her bed.

"Well, as long as you are okay... Want an extra bed?"

Kikyo shook her head and slept next to Kagome.

Inu-yasha nodded and waved goodbye to the sleeping child.

"Bye Inu-yasha..." Kagome waved goodbye and went to sleep.

123123123123123123123123123123

Review!!! It's just a click! Come on people! Just a click, a few words, ta da, you can really make a person happy by the simplest thing!!! Unless you are going to flame me, please don't click GO.... Thank you for your cooperation.


	5. Why would I leave you?

Sorry I didn't update so long, the internet hates me. Anyway, now that I could, enjoy!

Note: I have another similar story like this but totally different later on: Kagome is abused and tortured everyday afterschool. She wanted to die but someone gave her vampire powers and she is no longer human, she is half human, half vampire. Inu-yasha tags along to help her by giving her demonic powers, the demons and vampires has a war going on for a long time, with the help of half-demon, half-vampire, she could do some destruction. But she refuses to be in the war and used her powers to get revenge instead. Soon, her mind is engulfed by dark and now against Demons and Vampires.

Enough of that, how about reading this story? I kinda got bored of typing this one.. How about some encrouagement?

I don't own Inu-yasha

Chapter 5- Why would I leave you?

Kagome's POV (11:23 AM)

'Where is Inu-yasha? I'm scared... Outside is raining... And thunder is killing my ears. Is god angry of me for living at Inu-yasha's house...? No, course not... Why should I believe him? He's just a teacher. I'm not like one of those perfect children. I'm not even a virgin! Rape and abused by the same person, ha! hard to believe too...'

Kagome placed her hand on Kikyo's shoulder. She smiled.

'She is sleeping like an angel. ...Unlike me... I feel so dirty... I'm trash... My mother died and my father left me... WHY? ...Because I am not perfect! That's why! They hate me! Every single moment they laugh at me! Those people loath my guts since day one... What did I do wrong? Is now hating my father a crime? ...A crime from heaven? Oh god... I don't deserve to have such a loyal sister...'

Kikyo snuggled up to Kagome's arm and smiled. She is mumbling in her sleep.

'What is she saying?'

"...I love you..."

'Aww, she loves someone..."

"... Kagome..."

"I love you Kikyo..." Kagome kissed Kikyo's forehead and leaned on her pillow.

Kikyo stopped smiling and started to move around. "... Don't leave me Kagome!" she started bashing on the bed screaming, "don't leave me!" her eyes snapped open, instead of chestnut brown, it was deep black.

Kagome was shocked and started shaking Kikyo. "Kikyo! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

Kikyo's eyes became brown again. There were tears on the verge of her eyes. "Kagome!" She leaped on Kagome and sobbed on her. "I thought you left me..."

"I will never leave you... You know that? Nothing in this world will make me leave you alone... Why you say that I'll leave you?"

"...You love mom very much right?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"...That's the problem..."

"What?"

"Do you love daddy?"

"...Well... Hard to say now..."

Kikyo looked hat her fingers sadly. Her hair covered her eyes and water droplets fell onto her hands. She was silent. A little sniffle was heard after 3 drops of tears. The salty tears fell into her mouth.

"Kikyo?"

"... You can't love me..."

Kagome was surprised of her words. "Oh Kikyo, you don't know how wrong you are to that... I love you so much... More than you ever know... I will die for you... You don't know how grateful I am to have a sister that loves me." Kagome had tears in her eyes and smiled at Kikyo.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Making you cry..." Kikyo turned away.

"Kikyo, no, oh you silly girl... This is tears of joy... As long as you love me, I'll love you back..."

"But I'm the reason why mom is dead! I KILL MOM! SHE'S GONE NOW! THAT'S WHY WE SUFFER! WE SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME!"

"KIKYO! GET A GRIP! YOU DID NOTHING WRONG AT ALL! IT'S NO ONE'S FAULT! God chose what needs to be done... God wanted mom to watch over us, to see us smile again... Dad left because he needed time with another person, he needed love, just like us. He loves us very much... You think giving up your flesh and blood is easy? Heck, telling you this makes me feel like the mom... See? She still lives inside us... ...no one can take that feeling from you..."

Kikyo sniffed and wiped her tears. "Thank you Kagome..."

"Why?"

"For loving me..." Kikyo grinned slightly and sat on the couch. She sighed and looked at the white ceiling.

"It's kind of hard to sleep now huh?"

Kikyo smiled and nodded

"Hey what's this button?" Kagome pressed the remote that was lying next to her. The TV turned on and showed a cartoon. "Hey, it's a cartoon." (If you guys want to know what the cartoon is, it's Futurama I don't own it...)

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"If they say TV is bad... Why do they have it in hospital?"

"Uhhh... Good question..."

An hour later, Kagome turned off the TV when Kikyo started yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good night sister..."

0o00o00o00o0

Review!!! PLEASE! I want at least a few reviews before I start the next chapter... THANK THE REVIEWERS ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!


	6. Love Never Existed

Thank you Ice Kat! You are the one that review the most! THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL YOU OTHER REVIEWERS! [sniff] I'm so happy...

I don't own Inu-yasha

Chapter 6- Love never existed

Kagome slept peacefully on her bed next to Kikyo.

"Oh, there they are..." Inu-yasha pointed at the bed they were sleeping on. Miroku nodded and walked towards them.

"They have many bandages on their faces... Blood still under it..."

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome's eyes widen when she saw Miroku, she moved back defending Kikyo.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Inu-yasha's friend, I'll never hurt you..." Miroku smiled sadly at Kagome's anger.

"Hmmm...." The defensive girl let her guard down and glared at the stranger.

"We're leaving here today, ready to go?"

Kagome nodded and Kikyo handed her Kagome's clothes.

"Let's wait outside Miroku..." Inu-yasha closed the door and waited.

"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha turned around and saw a man screaming Kagome's name. He was barging into patient's rooms and shoving doctors.

"Hey! Have some respect to these people!" Inu-yasha shoved the man and stared at him in the eye.

"Inu-yasha? I'm done..." A small voice was heard behind Miroku.

"Stay back..." Miroku pushed Kagome away from Inu-yasha.

"KAGOME!" The strange gentleman shoved Inu-yasha and grabbed Kagome and held a knife against her throat. "MOVE AND I'LL KILL HER!" He backed up into the room and leaned on the wall.

Kikyo sat on the bed looking at Kagome's struggle with apprehension.

"LET GO OF HER!"

"Why should I? SHE IS SUCH A GREAT SLAVE..." Kagome looked at the person holding her hostage. 'It's Kagura's friend!'

He pressed the knife harder on Kagome's neck. She flinched as the knife suppressed her.

The crazy man walked slowly to the door and down the hall. Soon he reached to the elevator. The cops ran out of the stairs and held their guns up pointing at Kagura's friend.

"Release the child and no one gets hurt!"

"NEVER!" The wick lady's friend cut through Kagome's flesh with the dagger, blood trickled down her shoulder. "I'll kill her... I swear..." He made another scratch but this time it's on her face. The blood dripped out of her cheek. Kagome was crying softly breathing hard with each gap of her sobs.

"Help me Inu-yasha!"

"Shut up whore!" His words stung Kagome's heart.

'Sure I may be Naraku's toy... BUT I ALWAYS REFUSED! How can he say that??? I guess I'm risking my life!' Kagome kicked the male's groin, she wanted to jumped away from his grasp but he stabbed Kagome's waist. She tripped and collapsed onto the cold hard ground. The cops shot the man and blood splattered on Kagome's face.

"Ahhh!" Inu-yasha dragged her out of the sight ad hugged her. She was shaking violently, the blood soaked into Inu-yasha clothing.

"Get help!" The nurses ran to Kagome putting her on the bed and strode her to the emergency surgery to pull out the knife.

Inu-yasha walked abreast wit the bed the doctors and nurse where pushing.

"I-Inu-yasha... W-where's Kikyo?"

"She's safe..." Inu-yasha wasn't certain where Kikyo was but he had to say something.

Her last words of the day were "I-I-I'm sorry..." before she went in surgery.

-After 3 hour surgery-

Inu-yasha had his hands on his face sitting next to Kikyo.

"Mr. Li?" Inu-yasha quickly looked up.

"Yes?"

"Kagome has lost a lot of blood so she will be unconscious for a few days. The knife missed her kidney by an inch luckily and she will recover hopefully normally..."

Kikyo was confused.

"Thank you doctor..." Inu-yasha turned his head when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Inu-yasha... Where's Kagome?"

"She is in the recovery room Ki-."

The doctor interrupted Inu-yasha "Would you like to see her?"

Inu-yasha nodded and held Kikyo's small hand.

He opened the door and saw the small girl on the large bed with tubes around her.

"She has suffered much at her age, please, if you are going to adopt her, take care of her..."

"I will... Ah, by the way, how can we have a case with her parents?"

"Why do you want one?"

"I have an idea that her parents did that..."

"No they didn't..." A small voice was heard next to Inu-yasha. "...They will never do that..."

The adults faced Kikyo. "What?"

"...My step-father did this..." Kikyo looked at Inu-yasha with her big innocent eyes. "Please, help Kagome she is too young to be punished by him..."

Inu-yasha couldn't help but smile. "We will... We'll find help..."

"Well, here is a number that you can reach a lawyer for a case like this. HE is well known in these types of things. His name is Kouga."

"Oh, thanks..." Inu-yasha took the card the doctor handed him and walked to Kagome.

"Kagome, I will get revenge..." Miroku walked up to Inu-yasha and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah! Man! Don't do that! You scared half of me to death."

"Heh, sorry..."

Kikyo giggled and looked at Kagome. "Will she wake up?"

"Yes, she will, as long as you believe that, everything is all right..."

'How can I believe that when she got stabbed?'

"Come on Kikyo, it has been a long day, let's go to my mansion. Kikyo protested against Inu-yasha.

"NO"

"Kagome needs her space..."

"I'm not leaving..."

"K-."

"NO!!! I'M STAYING!!!" Kikyo hugged Kagome and started crying a little. "It's all my fault... I'm sorry Kagome, I lost hope... Your words are not real enough to me..."

"_Oh Kikyo, you don't know how wrong you are to that... I love you so much... More than you ever know... I will die for you... You don't know how grateful I am to have a sister that loves me."_

'She is just saying that so I could shut up... Damn it, why do I have to be such a baby?'

Kikyo frowned and ran out of the room.

"Kikyo!" Inu-yasha and Miroku ran after Kikyo.

She ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Kikyo wait!" Inu-yasha panted and saw Kikyo standing in the middle of the streets. She mouthed a few words and closed her eyes. A car hit her and she rolled on the car and fell onto the ground. Blood was scattered everywhere.

"KIKYO!"

65555555551321321

review please!


	7. I cannot trust you

I don't own Inu-yasha

Chapter 7-I cannot trust you

Kikyo slept on the bed with an IV attached to her hand. A mask was on her mouth, helping her to breath. The heartbeat she had was in an inconsistent pattern.

Inu-yasha was in Kikyo's room, Miroku was in Kagome's room.

'Kikyo...'

-In kagome's room-

"KIKYO WENT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT???"

"Kagome! Don't panic! She's fine! She just broke her arm, leg and lost a bit of blood but... Overall, she's fine..."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT???" Kagome jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway. "KIKYO???"

Inu-yasha walked out of the room and bumped into Kagome.

"Oh, sorry sir..." She looked up and saw Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha?" She jumped up and grabbed Inu-yasha by the sleeve. "WHERE'S KIKYO???"

"Hold on Kagome, she inside, she's asleep..."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes..."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank god..."

(I don't like hospitals so I'm skipping ahead)

After a week in the hospital, they all get to leave the hospital.

"Where do you want to go?"

Kagome yawned. "Home..."

Kikyo fell asleep and her head leaned on Kagome.

When they got home, Kagome stopped on her tracks, and stared at the white mansion. "This place is huge!!!"

"Yes... I know..." Miroku pretended to act like Kagome.

"This is your room Kagome. Your sister will sleep in the room next to yours."

"Okay..."

Inu-yasha set Kikyo in her new room. But just when he let go, her eyes bursted open as if someone stabbed her. She shoved Inu-yasha away and jumped on the ground. She crept on the ground looking for Kagome. Kikyo saw Kagome fixing her bed and she crawled to her. "Kagome!"

"Kikyo! Weren't you asleep at first?"

"No... I don't like this place..."

"Come on Kikyo, we have a home now... This is luxury!" Kagome spun in a circle and fell onto her bed.

"Kagome, look around you! They aren't our father! THEY ARE CONS! THEY AREN'T DOCTORS!"

"Why are you saying that?"

"I had this dream when I'm at the hospital... They just want to money out mom left us..."

"Kikyo! You silly girl! It's just a dream!"

"HOW COME YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME???" Kikyo frowned.

"You.... Are serious?"

Kikyo nodded quietly.

Kagome shook her head in amusement.

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha walked in.

"Hm?"

"We have a case on Friday, is Kikyo ready?"

"I don't think so..."

"You tell her to get ready because we need to put your step-father away."

"How did you-?"

"Kikyo..."

"Oh..."

Inu-yasha left the room and Kagome sat on her bed. 'Is what Kikyo says true? No, it isn't... She's just too gullible...'

Kikyo sat in the corner on the living room looking at the necklace her mother gave her. 'Oh mommy, why can't daddy come back?'

"Kikyo?" Miroku walked in the room and got down on one knee. "What's that?"

"This? It's not valuable... It's just something my mother MADE me..."

Miroku chuckled. "Must be really special..."

Kikyo bit her lip and backed up a little away from Miroku.

He sighed and left her alone.

-Friday, time for court-

(I'm not good at this stuff so I'm skipping ahead, blah blah blah, they tell the judge about the abusing things and he is sued. No, they didn't take him in jail for some dumbass reason...)

-After the court-

"Inu-yasha... Why isn't he in jail?"

Inu-yasha hoped that she won't ask him that. "He will be..."

Kikyo glared at Inu-yasha with anger. 'Liar' she hissed in her mind.

-The park-

"Inu-yasha? Let's take a picture!"

"Nah, you guys could do it..." Miroku shook his head.

"Okay... come on Kikyo!" Kikyo walked to Kagome and smiled with her.

He smiled and held a camera. SNAP

After take a lot of pictures, they walked to the photo shop.

"Okay, you can pick this up in an hour." The clerk handed Inu-yasha a slip.

"Thank you, let's go..." They went to the movie to pass the time.

"Oh wow, I never thought this day will come..." Kagome cherished this moment but Kikyo didn't like that place one bit.

"Let's grab something to eat..."

"Want to go to burger king? (I don't own BG)"

"What's that?" Kagome asked while skipping between Inu-yasha and Miroku.

"Well, you'll see." Miroku was beginning to worry about Kikyo. 'I wonder why she hasn't said anything yet...'

"I want to go home..." Kikyo mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?" Miroku asked mockingly.

"Nothing..." Kikyo turned away.

'That Kikyo kid is smart... I hope Inu-yasha is careful with his moves...'

By the time they went into the restaurant, Kikyo spaced out.

Kagome was happily eating her cheeseburger. "Kikyo? Aren't you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh... A little... Not really..." Kikyo took a bite out of it and continued daydreaming.

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're dreaming dear..."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes... Be careful..."_

"_Come back!"_

_-Scene change-_

"_Where am I now? Is that me?"_

"_All right Miroku, we'll take the money we're suing, take the money out of the bank account of Kikyo and Kagome's then throw them back to there step-father. They wouldn't even know what happen!!!"_

'_They're lying? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?'_

"_Please, convince Kagome and leave them at once. Go with Sango, anyone else, they are con artists..."_

"_What???"_

"Kagome!"

"Yes?" Kagome looked at Kikyo with confusion.

"Nothing... Let's pick up the photos..."

-At the photo development shop-

"Here is your order..." The clerk handed Inu-yasha the photos. Kikyo grabbed it and took the photos out.

"DRAT! No pictures have Inu-yasha or Miroku's face on it."

"Let's hit the mall!" Miroku walked out of the shop and head to payless (I don't own Payless)

"All right, what kind of shoes and clothes you want?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.

"Hmm... Sneakers! How about you Kikyo?"

"I don't care..." Kikyo shrugged at looked at the man on the other side of the store. 'He reminds me of dad... Even though I never did have a good look on his face...'

"Kikyo!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out the whole day!"

"I'm just tired... What is it?"

"I said do you want this shoe?"

"I'm okay with it..."

"All right, I want this shoe and she wants this."

"All right. You guys wait outside and I'll be right back..." Inu-yasha took the two boxes of shoes and took it to the counter.

'Hmm... Kagura is here... KAGURA???'

Kikyo whispered loudly to Kagome, "Kagome! Isn't that Kagura?"

"What do you mean K- OMG IT IS!!!"

"What is?"

Before Kagome can say anything, Kikyo butted in. "It's just my friend's mother's friend."

"Oh..." Miroku was getting suspicious about the behavior of Kikyo.

As soon as Inu-yasha was done paying for those expensive shoes, they walked to Gap (I don't own Gap) Kagura was near that place and saw Kikyo staring at her.

"Kikyo..." She muttered under her breath.

She took out her gun and shot the ceiling. "KIKYO!"

Kagome turned around and saw Kagura. "Oh no... She saw us!"

She pointed the gun at Kikyo and Kagome. "LEAVE AND I'LL SHOOT!"

"Why???" Kagome asked.

"Because of your FUCKING CASE NARAKU IS KILLING ME! I RATHER DIE! But before I do, I'll bring you guys down..."

--------------

Meanwhile, a man in his late 30s was walking by. He shoved his hands in his pocket. He looked up when he heard someone shouted Kikyo.

"Kikyo? My Kikyo?" He saw a woman pointing a gun at a young girl with her hands up.

"THAT'S MY KIKYO AND KAGOME!" He ran to the killer and attacked her before she shot the bullet. Instead of shooting Kikyo or Kagome, he got shot in the heart.

"Oh god no!" Kagome ran to the man that got shot. "Are you okay? Why did you block that shot?" Before she could say anything else, she was shocked. "D-Dad?"

123456789123456789

SORRY PEOPLE THIS CHAPTER IS THE SUCKIEST OF ALL... So sorry...

Yup, Gotta wait until I get some review sorry about that people... Just one review and I'll update, I swear to god, might take a day or so until I check my email or FFnet, so hang on! Just click that go button and I'm satisfied until next week! Yup, the simplest thing can make me happy. I'm just going to shut up now...


	8. Secrets Exposed

WARNING: SONG IN THIS PART! BY LINKIN PARK "NUMB"

I don't own Inu-yasha

Chapter 8- Secrets exposes

Kagura was held back by the cops who just arrived. "I'LL KILL YOU KAGOME! I'LL KILL YOU KIKYO!"

"Shut up!" The cops pulled her to the police car.

"D-dad??? Is that you?" Kagome smiled and frowned. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH THAT EVIL MAN?"

"K-k-kagome... I'm sorry for what I did, I had to... I did that to save you... I d-d-didn't want small Kikyo k-k-killed by a triad..."

"Don't talk daddy, hang on!" Kagome hugged her father's arm.

Kikyo ran to Kagome to see why she was crying. "What's wrong Kagome? Who is he?"

"K-Kikyo..."

"How do you know my name?" No one replied to her.

"I w-want to tell you something... Y-You didn't kill y-your mother... Please, stay strong..." He started coughing up blood and having a hard time to breathe.

She started to recognize the bleeding man. "Dad! What? NO!" Kikyo's tears rolled off her cheeks.

"I have to go... R-remember... I-I-I l-love..." He groaned from the pain and his grasp on Kagome's shirt dropped before he could tell them he loves them.

"DAD! NO!" Kikyo cried over her father. "...Please no... I don't want this...Dad!"

"Kikyo, Kagome..." Inu-yasha rubbed Kikyo's back and Miroku hugged Kagome.

-At the funeral-

At her father's funeral, there was no one but Kagome and Kikyo. Inu-yasha was waiting in the car listening to hip-hop.

Raindrops fell on them as they watched the priest fixing the his shirt. The cold wind brushed against Kikyo's cheeks. The grey clouds continued gathering.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why did daddy left us with Naraku if he loves us?"

Kagome sighed. "He was protecting us. He didn't want us killed... It's a gesture of love I guess..." Kagome wiped her tears.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "AND LETTING A STRANGER HURTING US IS LOVE?" She started throwing the chairs and breaking the tables. "NO ONE IS EVEN HERE TO RESPECT HIM!!!"

"Kikyo, please, get a grip! He didn't know...He didn't know..."

"After all those years, I thought he hated us... But he loves us..." Kikyo fell to the ground.

The priest held a bible and an umbrella. "It's raining, no one is here, let's start this now shall we?"

"We are gathered here today..."

As he spoke Kikyo held a lily and placed it on his father's coffin. "I love you too dad..."

-At Inu-yasha's car-

"Inu-yasha?"

"Yeah Kikyo?"

"It's my father's funeral... Miroku isn't here and you are wearing red while everyone wore black..."

"So?"

"SO? IT'S OUR FATHER'S DEATH! HAVE SOME RESPECT WILL YOU???" Before Kikyo jumps out of her seat and clobber Inu-yasha, Kagome held her back.

"CALM DOWN KIKYO!" Kikyo sighed angrily and cursed softly. "Watch your mouth Kikyo, potty mouths makes the lord unhappy." (They are very religious sometimes)

"Tch..."

-At Inu-yasha's mansion-

"Inu-yasha?" Kikyo asked coldly.

"Yea?"

"Where's the restroom? This place is too big..."

"Uhhh... Here?" He opened a door but it was the closet. "HEY! IT'S BIG FOR ME TOO! I just got this place, look for yourself..." He walked away grumbling.

"Gee, for a doctor he sure has some bad manners..."

After searching for 5 minutes, she found a door ajar behind the shelf. "What's that?" She shoved the shelf aside and found a door. She opened it and found a stair way leading downstairs. The floorboards creaked as she walked down. The warm air surrounded her cold skin she looked right and found a whole bunch of junk and a bathroom.

"Good grief! I found it! I never knew he had 4 basements..." She walked to the dusty bathroom and saw a photo in the trash that was torn, she dug through he trash can and placed the pieces back together. "It's a family... They even look related to Inu-yasha... Huh, names are on here... Sesshoumaru, Kana, Ayame, and Shippo "They look like a happy family..." She flipped the photo over and found the words: Next victim. The faces were marked X on top. "By god!" She slipped the ripped photo in her and walked upstairs. [She forgot to go to the restroom...]

"Kikyo, why were you downstairs?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Bathroom. Didn't know where it was..."

"Oh, it's in your room over there." She pointed the bathroom in her room.

"D'OHT!"

Kagome giggled. "Check your room first before sneaking around the house."

"Kagome, I need to talk to you..." Kikyo shoved Kagome in her room.

"What is it?"

Kikyo took out the photo she found. "I suspect that Miroku and Inu-yasha murdered these people. It was in the downstairs basement behind the shelf."

"Why were you looking behind the shelf for the bathroom?"

"I saw a faint door ajar behind the shelf, I was curious."

"Well, just don't sneak around anymore. You don't have proof that they killed them."

"Well, I'm going to investigate..." Kikyo said softly.

"Being a hero now huh?"

"Kagome, look out for yourself... You're older and supposed to be aware! Don't trust Inu-yasha or Miroku! They just want the money from us. That's why we didn't have the court with Naraku again. They'll kill us all. When we die, they'll steal the money our mother left us. Please, trust me..."

"What ever do you mean Sherlock Holmes?"

"Who?"

"Never mind..."

"You don't believe me huh?"

Kagome was still. She looked away and sighed.

"So, that's how it is..." Kikyo nodded her head a little tears filled her eyes. "All right, but one thing I'm going to tell you, please, take care..."

Later that night Kikyo walked downstairs to the basement again, she was never afraid of anything but the pain Naraku gave her.

Nothing unordinary was seen. She looked around holding a flashlight. She tripped on a rock. "STUPID ROCK!" She got up and kicks the rock. "It's yellowish white..." She took a shovel she found next to her and dug it up. "It's a bone!" It took a while for her to dig the bones up. So she decided to turn on the light and pray no one will find her here. She took a few of the bones and threw it behind the pile of junk. Then she heard footsteps.

"WHO'S THERE?" Kikyo growled. "Reveal yourself!!!"

"My, my Kikyo, you are such a curious girl... Tsk, tsk... Curiosity killed the cat..." He held a knife and pointed it at Kikyo's neck.

"Inu-yasha? WHY DID YOU KILL THIS FAMILY???"

"Why? WHY? I'M POOR AS SHIT! I NEED CASH MAN!"

"You could work hard! Money doesn't fall from the sky you know..."

"YOU THINK I NEVER TRIED THAT??? I DID!"

"How did it go?"

"Worse day of my life..." Inu-yasha looked down. "But now you know too much..." Inu-yasha took the ropes next to Kikyo and tied her up. He took some duct tape and taped her mouth so she couldn't scream. He started cutting off Kikyo's fingers.

"This one robbed the bank..." He cut off her pinky.

"This one was too stubborn..." He chopped of the ring.

"This one was too curious..." He cut off the middle.

"This one was too heroic..." He broke her index and left it alone.

"This one was afraid..." He left it alone also. "But I'm going to kill it anyway..." He snapped off the fingernail on Kikyo's thumb and left the blood leaked on the ground.

Kikyo muffled no. But all you can hear is "MMM!!! MMM!!!"

"HAHAHA! I LOVE THE PAIN YOU GET!" He started carving symbols on her other arm. "I need more entertainment Kikyo..." A smirk appeared on her lips. He snapped her fragile bones on her finger and continuously stabbed the dagger in the palm of her hands.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo started sobbing. Tears poured out.

"Guess what? I LOVE THAT NOISE!" the maniac started walk in front of her holding a sharper knife. "You know an urban legend?" Kikyo was silent. He punched her face. "DO YOU KNOW ONE?"

Kikyo shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you one... A man was at a bar, a hot chick sat next to him and got him drunk. She soon brings him to her room and had some fun. The next morning, he showered and found a scar on his back, the lady left, and his bed was full of blood. He ran to the doctor to ask what that is. They did some scans and said his kidney was removed. She had anesthetic with her but I don't... So bare with me..." Inu-yasha ripped her bottom shirt off and started making small doodles on her back. Kikyo started sobbing softly.

"SHUT UP!" Inu-yasha punched Kikyo's face. Making her unconscious.

-Upstairs- "What's that noise?" Kagome got up and heard it coming behind the shelf. "Hmm..."

-Downstairs- Inu-yasha heard jiggling on the knob so he quickly untied Kikyo and slit her wrist. It was deep. Crimson blood flooded around Kikyo.

Inu-yasha ran up the stairs and opened the door. "KAGOME! Kikyo committed suicide!" He picked up Kikyo in his arms and carried her upstairs. "GET THE CAR KEYS! GET MIROKU!" Kagome took the car keys she found on the ground and handed it to Inu-yasha. She turned to Miroku's room and opened his door.

"GET UP MIROKU!"

-In the hospital (YES AGAIN! I HATE IT!)-

Kikyo laid on the bed with an oxygen mask on her.

"Kikyo, why did you do that?" Kagome cried softly on Kikyo's bed. "Why?"

'They aren't that bad... I wonder why I even bother conning them... NO! I CANNOT HAVE A SOFT SPOT!' "I'm sure she had a reason..." Inu-yasha pretended to soothe Kagome.

"Inu-yasha, may I ask you a few questions?" Miroku placed his hand on Inu-yasha's back.

"Yea..." They both walked into the restroom. "What's up?"

"WHY DID YOU SLIT HER WRIST???"

"SHE KNEW..."

"WHAT?"

"Miroku, she found OUT WE DID IT..."

"Hey, YOU started it..."

"MAN! WE STICK TOGETHER AND FALL TOGETHER!"

"WHAT IF WE GO TO JAIL???"

"WE WON'T MAN! We won't..."

Miroku calmed down and nodded. "Do what's necessary..."

They walked out and Inu-yasha walked behind the doctor. He looked over the shoulder of the nurse who was opening the door of medicine.

When the nurse left, he opened the same code and took the medicine that can kill Kikyo if not used properly.

"Kagome, go get us some drink from the first floor that nurses go okay?" Kagome nodded and left. Inu-yasha pulled the needle that was morphine for Kikyo and placed the medicine inside.

Miroku threw the morphine's needle out the window and threw the rest of the parts in the trash can.

Soon the fluids went into Kikyo's arm.

Review!!!!!!!! =]


	9. Finding Help and Revenge

I don't own Inu-yasha

Chapter 9-Finding help and revenge

Kagome walked in the room holding two cups of coffee. "Here Inu-yasha, Miroku."

Kikyo woke up and felt pain in her arm. "Kagome? Where are you?" Kikyo looked like she was healthy and nothing happened to her. "I need to tell you something..."

Inu-yasha death glared Kikyo. She gulped and smiled. "Come here..." Kagome leaned near Kikyo. "Remember what I told you..." Kikyo smiled and started coughing up blood.

"KIKYO! Why did you do that???"

Kikyo started hacking up blood. She had bloodshot eyes and a nasty bruise on her cheek. "I-I can't make it..." She started shivering. "K-Kagome... I'm cold..." Kagome hugged Kikyo, "Anything I could get you? Kikyo please... ANYTHING..."

Kikyo smiled. "A-A-Any cupcakes?"

Kagome smiled sadly and kissed Kikyo's cheek. "Yes... You'll live... YOU'LL LIVE TO EAT ALL YOU WANT..." Kagome sniffled. "Kikyo no... CALL THE NURSE!!!"

Kikyo started gasping for air. Blood leaked out of her eyes and ears. "HELP..." Blood poured out of her mouth and soaked her blankets.

"KIKYO DON'T! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Kagome hugged Kikyo acting like someone was pulling her away. "CALL THE NURSE!!!! WHERE IS THE FUCKING NURSE????"

She couldn't hear anymore breathing. The heart monitor was made no noise but a plain beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Doctors ran in checking the pulse and using the defibrillator. "CLEAR!" Nurses backed up and another CLEAR was heard. Kagome was pulled back by Miroku.

-At home-

She sat on her bed. She didn't blink or moved at all, if you glanced at her, you'll think she's dead sitting up.

_Some people live for the fortune _

_Some people live just for the fame _

_Some people live for the power, yeah _

_Some people live just to play the game _

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within _

_And I been there before but that's life's a bore, so full of the superficial _

"Kagome, are you ready yet?" Miroku wore his jacket and stepped in front of Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "She's not dead..."

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all _

_If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing if I aint got you, yeah _

"We have to be at the funeral at 5..."

Kagome shook her head. "I'M NOT GOING!" Kagome got up and shoved Miroku out the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome curled up in a corner of the room. She picked up the photo she took with Kikyo at the park yesterday.

_Some people search for a fountain _

_The promise is forever young _

_(You know) Some people need 3 dozen roses _

_And that's the only way to prove you love them _

_Hand me the world on a silver platter _

_And what, what would it be? _

_With no one to share with no one who truly cares for me _

"_Remember what I told you..."_

'What? Kikyo?'

"_Kagome, look out for yourself... You're older and supposed to be aware! Don't trust Inu-yasha or Miroku! They just want the money from us. That's why we didn't have the court with Naraku again. They'll kill us all. When we die, they'll steal the money our mother left us. Please, trust me..."_

'Should I believe her?'

Kagome looked at the photo, she saw Kikyo in agony and Inu-yasha smirking. She gasped and dropped the photo. The frame cracked between Kagome and Kikyo.

She picked it up and placed it aside. "It's been a long day, I'm going to shower..." She got up and walked to the bathroom in her room.

Kagome turned the facet and hot water filed the tub in. Soon she took off her clothes and went in the tub. The warmth made her shiver. After staying in the tub, she fell asleep inside the bathtub. A tear drop slid down her soft white skin and into the tub.

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all _

_If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing if I aint got you, you, you _

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all _

_If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing if I aint got you, yeah _

"_Kagome..."_

"_Who's this?" She asked with caution._

_The face was Kikyo's, but her voice sounded like Naraku. "YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT YOU FUCKING KILLED YOUR SISTER!"_

"_NO I DIDN'T! SHE COMMITED SUICIDE!" Kagome covered her ears._

"_WHO CAUSED IT?" Naraku grabbed her arm. "SCREAM IT ON TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!"_

"_SHE DID NOT ME!" Kagome tried extremely hard to cover her ears._

"_WHO DID IT????" Kagome started sobbing._

"_I DID.."_

"_LOUDER!"_

"_I DID! I KILLED HER! I WOULDN'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE WAS UPSET! SHE KILLED HERSELF!"_

"_DO YOU BELIEVE THAT???"_

"_YES! I DO!" She wept between her words. "I DID IT..."_

"_No you didn't..." A gentle voice was heard._

_Kagome looked up. "Kikyo?"_

"_I was murdered Kagome, please, take care..." She started drifting father away from Kagome._

"_KIKYO WAIT!!!"_

_Kikyo mouthed a few words and disappeared._

GASP Kagome woke up in a tub of water. "I'll avenge you..." Kagome whispered. She pulled the plug in the tub and got dress.

_If aint got you with me baby, ohh, ooo _

_Say nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing _

_If I aint got you with me babe_

She checked the time. It was 6:34 PM. "I missed her funeral..."

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped back and saw Inu-yasha at the door.

"Sorry to shock you but, dinner..."

"Oh, okay..." Kagome got up and walked to the table. "Wait, I need to call Sango, she's suppose to be back yesterday.

She walked to the cordless phone and dialed 555-8530.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, who's this?"_

"I'm Kagome, may I speak with Sango?"

"_Yes, be right back."_

After 23 seconds Sango answered the phone._ "Yeah?"_

"Hi Sango, I moved!"

"_Are you still in California?"_

"YAH"

"_Okay good, where do you live now?"_

"Richmond district..."

"_Lucky..."_

"Can I come over?"

"_Yeah, stay for dinner for all I care."_

"Okay, thanks..."

"_K, see ya later..."_

"K" She pressed the OFF button and threw the phone on her bed.

"Who was that?" Inu-yasha stood in front of Kagome wiping the tip of the cup.

"Sango."

"Oh."

"I'm eating at Sango's house. Is that alright?"

"NO! I mean, if you want to."

Kagome nodded and kissed Inu-yasha's cheek. Inu-yasha sighed and walked away. She grabbed her jacket and ran to Sango's house.

She knocked on Sango's door a few times and Sango's mother opened it. "Hi Kagome, come in."

"Good evening."

"Sango is upstairs."

"Thanks." Kagome walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Sango?"

Sango opened the door and smiled. "Hi Kagome! Where's Kikyo?"

Kagome looked at her feet. "S-she's dead..."

Sango's eyes widen and started chuckling. "You're kidding."

"No I'm not. I think she was murdered by Mr. Li..."

"What? Kagome this is serious, are you sure?"

"Yes, they say she committed suicide but I don't think so..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't think I'm crazy but, she told me in my dreams."

Sango smiled. "I believe you..."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, just out of curiosity... why are you here anyway?"

"I need you help. I need a partner, will you help me with this?"

"Yes Kagome, I will. How will we begin?"

"First of all, we need evidence."

"All right, let's go." They both ran to the kitchen. "Mom? We need to go to the library."

"Sure dear, come back soon."

They nodded and ran off to the library.

"Why are we at the library anyway?"

"They might have some facts on books and internet about criminals."

"Hmm... I guess..." Sango ran to the computer and typed in CRIMINAL. Many books and videos appeared. She scrolled down and found, BIG BOOK OF OUTLAWS AROUND THE WORLD 1998-2002.

"This one looks interesting, Kagome, check non-fiction 741.5952 Clark"

"Okay." Kagome ran her finger on the spine of the books on the shelves. "741..." She started mumbling a few words. "FOUND IT!" She took the book out and threw it on the table. "It is really heavy! 4 inches deep!!!"

"Wow, it is thick..." Sango jumped to the index of criminal names. "Inu... Inu... Here, page 483. How stupid, they used their real first name in school..."

"Yeah but he quit..."

"Oh... Said here that they robbed banks around the world and escaped. They murdered a lot of children and stole their family money. How terrible. That criminal master mind has a partner who was said to be forced to work with Inu-yasha. His name was unknown but also encouraged him to do such work. Inu-yasha tormented many children but was never caught after at least 6 times.

"He has quick reflexes like a cat." One police commented. Some people said he wasn't human at all. One neighbor said he once had long claws. One person, however, did survive a few days after his robbery but died a day afterwards of a heart failure. His other aspect remains unknown.

He also had a brother who was very close to him. No one heard of him after the night he bought his new mansion at California. His brother's wife was found dead in Michigan with her bowels torn out in Lake Superior. The skull was found next to the organs but the body was still a mystery. "We hope our children are safe from that evil man." A neighbor replied. The search is around the world. He seems to strike another place and disguise in many different places, so cannot get a good picture of him. (Like Saddam Hussein) –Steve Brockment"

"Sango?"

"Yea?"

"You don't have to work with me..." Kagome said forcing herself to smile.

"But I want to Kagome, I want to..." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Thanks but I'll go home now..." She lifted Sango's hand and walked away.

"WAIT!" Kagome stopped on her tracks.

"Yes?"

"It's too dangerous, are you willing to die for Kikyo?"

"Sango... I'm willing to die for my whole family..."

Sango smiled sadly. "I'm coming..."

"How?"

"Sleep-over..."

"Thanks..."

Review people! Just to tell you, if you think this story is dumb, please don't tell me that... This is my first angst so be nice, that's something I should have written in the beginning... O well... Sorry I made Inu-yasha and Miroku look bad... They have to be bad.... THEIR GOD FORSAKEN CRIMINALS!!! Anyhoo, review please =D


	10. We know your secret

Hi! Sorry for such a slow update! I didn't know I upset you good reviewers so I'm going to say thisâ SORRY GOOD REVIEWERS! Bad chapter so BEWARE!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-yasha

Chapter 10- We know your secretsâ Said like the one from the Simpsons you know?

Kagome and Sango walked back to the mansion. Just knocking on the door gave them a shiver down their spine. When the "owner" appears, Kagome's swallowed and walked inside. "Sango"

"H-Hi Mr. Li"

Kagome interrupted Sango. "Sango is having a sleep over Inu-yasha!"

Inu-yasha wasn't pleased but he let her in. "Why sleep-over tonight?" He asked in an I-know-you-are-up-to-something way.

"Well, she just returned home yesterday, I really missed her. Besides, I want to show her my new room!"

"Oh." Inu-yasha opened the closet door and closed it really fast. He quickly turned around but hit the wall.

Sango started snickering Inu-yasha death-glared her. She smiled innocently. When Inu-yasha left she sneered at him. Kagome pulled her to the side.

"Come on, let's go to my room." They ran inside Kagome's room and locked the door.

The JR detectives shut the door behind them. "Why do we need to go to your room?"

"TO DISCUSS! Anyway, well, before Kikyo died, she told me that there was something in the basementâa bathroom too. 4 basements! He doesn't seem to know the way around at first too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see him at first??? He opened the door to the closet and shut the door with shades of red on his face.

"Oh yeah" Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored that last statement.

"Tonight, I will sneak into the basement. You can look out for him."

"What about his partner?"

"Miroku? Forget him, he's a heavy sleeper."

"Okay"

"Did you shower yet?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Uh-huh, let's go to bed"

"In our outside clothes?"

"YAH, so we won't be hurt as easily whatever happens"

"Ahhh"

"Where do I sleep?"

"On this bed." She pointed at her queen size bed and smiled.

"Ok"

The two friends snuggled by each other feeling safe on the bed.

In the middle of the night, Kagome woke up by the nightmare she had.

'Whoo that was something I didn't need'

-Flashback-

A man tied a girl up and started chopping each finger off. The blood poured out of her hand. The girl managed the pain but winced.

"STOP THAT!!!" The man turned around and saw her. "Uh–oh" Kagome ran around the basement but the man punched her to the ground. He stabbed her heart and walked away. "No"

The killer started stabbing the girl and ripping her bowels out. Blood splattered on Kagome's face. Screams filled the sensitive ears and blood poured out of the beaten child's eyes.

-End flashback-

"Sango" She whispered shaking Sango's arm lightly. "Sango"

"Huh, wha? Five more minutes mom" Sango shifted her body facing the wall mumbling something in Japanese.

"Dammit, Japanese isn't my forte anymore" She whispered to herself. "SANGO!" She shouted in a soft raspy voice.

"No mommy, I don't want to go to school, I want to sleep some more" Think Renee from Sailor moon you know? The very old episodes where she pees in Serena's bed? Where they just met? Ehhhh, I'll shut up

"Sango get your ass upâ."

"Arggâ WHAT?"

"The task?"

"Oh, yeah, the task" She grinned innocently and got out of bed.

"Shh, Inu-yasha wakes up easily" They shoved the shelf aside and opened the door. The darkness downstairs was like the shadow of the night. "Flashlight" Sango handed Kagome her flashlight and saw blood and scraps of a photo on the ground. "Sango, look" She handed her the photo scraps of a family.

"That person looks like Inu-yashaâ He has silver hair tooâ Is this his brother?"

Kagome took the photo and bit her lip. "I think so" She walked to the giant pile of junk. "I-Is this the mansion's items that originally belonged to that family?" She backed up with her arms over her mouth.

"I think so"

"What's that yellow thing?" Kagome climbed up on the pile and picked it up. "IT'S A SKULL!" She fell on the ground and hugged Sango's leg. "I TOUCHED IT! AHHHH!!!" (It's not REALLY screaming) She jumped around in circles but Sango smacked her head.

"Get a grip" Kagome nodded. Sango picked the skull up with toilet paper in the bathroom. "This skull must be either Sesshoumaru's or Ayame's"

"It's Sesshoumaru'sâ The skull of Ayame's was found already"

"I'll take some of these evidences in my backpackâ here Sango" Sango took the evidence and walked to the bathroom.

"Be right back"

Kagome started to look for more evidence but then she heard jiggling on the doorknob. The door opened and light broke in. It was a male figure.

"âKagomeâ I thought you trusted me" the gentleman stepped down the stairs and walked to Kagome.

"âInu-yasha" Kagome stood her ground. 'He's nothing but a lieâ JUST LIKE NARAKU!' She pounced on Inu-yasha but he flung her away just by an arm.

"Weak" he walked to her and stepped on her chest. "I thought you LIKED living here" He put more weight on his foot. Kagome winced.

"âYouâ sickâ bastardâ." Kagome started coughing. Inu-yasha smirked.

"Looks like you're deadâ Now, where's you precious friend?" He showed his fangs and knelt down to Kagome. He slapped her and held her chin. "Tsk, tskâ Look at you, such a mess" He pulled out a dagger full of blood. "This was the knife that nearly killed your sisterâ Looks like you'll be together after all" He started carving symbols of the devil on her cheeks.

Sango heard noises outside so she didn't flush (so repulsive) she slowly opened the door and saw Inu-yasha cutting Kagome's flesh. She turned around and grabbed a pipe. She quietly walked outside and her grip on the pipe. She jumped and knocked Inu-yasha on the ground. Kagome bled too much but she couldn't possibly carry her.

"Man! Such a burden!" Sango bandaged Kagome's arm and stabbed Inu-yasha in the head so he couldn't attack her anymore. "Kagome! Wake up!" Sango clenched her teeth and lifted Kagome up with all her strength. It took a while until she dragged Kagome up a 12 yard staircase.

"S-s-sangoâ Thanks"

"No problem! Let's go!" Kagome tried standing up but her legs were too weak.

"H-help Sango..." Sango smiled sadly and lifted Kagome with her arm around her neck.

"LET'S GO!" Right before she could get to the stairs to the front door, the ceiling fell and flames surround her. "Shit!" Sango shoved the pile of wood away and lifted Kagome with all her might up to the stairs.

"Sango, the fire is spreading" Kagome got on her feet and clenched her fist. "I could walk..." Kagome took a few steps up the stairs holding on the rail. The stairs broke and the bottom stairs fell off into the basement. "Ahhh!" Kagome held on the stairs with all her strength. Sango stood next to her with anger. The fire is spreading farther and almost blocking their only way out. "Just leave!"

"No! I can't do that!"

"Please! Send me to my sister!"

Her eyes soften. "Kagome"

"PLEASE!"

Sango grab the necklace that Kagome wore on her neck and placed it in her pocket. Then she stepped on Kagome's fingers causing the bloody child fell on the burning fire on the ground with her eyes closed and tears trailing down. Kagome fell into the fire Sango smiled a little and ran out of the mansion. She could almost hear the words "Thank you" in the air.

Two figures stood behind the bush, but the night was too dark so she couldn't see it. The leaves rustled and the figure no longer stood where it stood. Sango didn't care and watched the mansion burn. Fire fighters tried desperately putting it out. But it could never rebuild the life of Kagome's. She took out the necklace and looked at the locket.

"Goodbyeâ Kagome"

**End**

REVIEW! Who were those two figures? GASP! Oh yeah, Miroku diedâ So the figure CAN'T be Mirokuâ I didn't write much about him because he is a heavy sleeper, too bad for him! Okay bye bye! And REVIEW!


End file.
